1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a large water heater with a telescoping tower that increases the ease of transporting the water heater.
2. Background of the Invention
Hydraulic Fracturing, commonly known as “fracking,” has emerged as a useful process for extracting liquid and gaseous fossil fuels from fields that were previously believed to be exhausted or inaccessible. The process of fracking involves pumping high pressure fracturing fluid into a shale field, spent oil or gas well, or other fossil fuel formation to produce fractures in the rock formation. The liquid contains a proppant, such as grains of sand, ceramics, or coated ceramics, which stabilize the fractures and hold them open. The fractures allow a flow path for the trapped oil or natural gas to flow into a well. The newly released fuel is then extracted for refining or consumption.
Fracking requires a constant supply of heated water. Hot water is necessary in order for the fracking chemical additives to work properly. Additionally, using heated water reduces the viscosity of the fracking fluids as well as the production fluids, which enhances the fuel recovery. Most fracking sites are located in isolated, undeveloped areas. Thus, the fracking sites do not have facilities to provide a steady supply of heated water. Consequently, water heaters must be brought to the fracking site.
Transportation of large water heaters poses a unique set of problems. First, the transportation means must be capable of traveling to isolated, undeveloped areas. Accordingly, transportation typically occurs via semi-trailer trucks. Since these trucks travel over road, the cargo must be capable of passing under bridges, tunnels, power lines, overhead signs, and overpasses. This limitation creates a second problem: the size of the water heater. If the water heater is extremely large, then it will not fit under bridges, tunnels, power lines, overhead signs, and overpasses, and it must be shipped piecemeal to and assembled at the fracking site. Further, movement of the water heater around the job site or to another job site requires disassembly. If the water heater is small enough to fit under bridges and overpasses, then it may not be large enough to provide a sufficient supply of hot water for the fracking process. In this case, additional water heaters must be used provided, which increases the cost of the operation and decreases the available space on the fracking site.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a large water heater that is also transportable using standard heavy equipment while also allowing for travel on roads and highways with bridges, tunnels, and overpasses.